The Good Old Days
by Serperior22
Summary: The following story occurs way before the First Season, Rosen has his Second session with Nina, and when Nina meets Gary Bell for the firs time, things start off a little awkward. Rachael and Bill will be introduced in Chapter 2. Also, a sinister plot is being planned by Stanton Parish. What might it be? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1- Questions

***Disclaimer; I do not own "Alphas". All Rights reserved to the SyFy(tm) Television Network. The story begins way before the First Season takes place. In this Chapter, Dr. Lee Rosen is having his Second Therapy Session with Nina Theroux, and when Nina meets Gary Bell for the first time, it gets a little awkward. The Plot? After Rosen learns of an Alpha who is forming a league of Alphas, who use their Powers for the not-so greater good, he must find other Alphas, and form his own Team. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So, Mrs... Theroux," The elderly, yet young-looking Dr. Lee Rosen began to say, as he read through the young lady's Personal File. He wore a Sky-Blue, Buttoned Shirt, with a matching Tie, and Silky-Brown Pants, held up by a Thin, Black Belt. He removed his thin glasses from his face, cleaned them off with his shirt, and replaced them on his face, as he tried to make sense of what exactly he was reading. "It says here that you are 24-Years of age, and that you have the Inability to persuade others to do your bidding, just by staring them directly in the Eye. Would you care to explain?"<p>

Rosen's office wasn't quite what Nina Theroux had expected it to be: Art hanging on the walls; Books lined on Shelving Units; A Record Player sitting in the very corner of the room, without a single hint of Dust to be seen. The Atmosphere; However, was an entirely different story, as both she and the man in front of her were sitting on opposite sides of a large, Oak Wood Desk. Nina could've easily walked out the only door she came in from, had it not been for the two Government Officials there, Sunglasses placed on their face, as if they were Super-Glued to their eyes. And she knew that if she used her Ability on Rosen, making him do something- _anything-_ that might cause the man great harm, she could quite possibly return to where they were holding her before. So, she decided to just come up with the next best thing.

"Would you like for me to make you jab that Pen into your Eye? Perhaps that'll give you a better perspective on my 'Ability'." She replied, slight scorn written on her face. Nina Theroux was quite Slender for her age, wearing a White Dress, with Black spots covering every space. She also wore Black High Heels, the Doctor noticed, as she draped one leg over the other. The two GO's that were standing at he door, arms crossed, were now standing, arms clinging to their Handcuffs, bracing themselves for what they fear might come next.

"No, thank you, Nina," Doctor Lee Rosen said, assuring the men that no harm was intended, and trying desperately to hide the concern in his voice. "I'm fine, but I appreciate the offer, though." It took a moment for Rosen to compose himself, before he could speak up again. "Now then, based on what these Documentations state, I can easily assess that your Ability is what is known in the Neurological Field as 'Hyper Induction'. This means that you can easily bend and manipulate other peoples' Willpower, and force them to do what you ask of them. You are what I would call, an 'Alpha'; A person with abnormal capabilities far greater than the human mind."

At first, Doctor Rosen, as he looked directly at Nina, thought he had lost the young Woman's attention for the moment, the second he had started to mention Neurology. He was wrong; However, as the deadly woman managed to keep direct eye contact with him from across the table. Suddenly, she leaned forward, still making eye contact with Rosen, and said in a slowed, hypnotic tone of voice, "_I want you to get up, walk out of this room, do seventeen-hundred Jumping Jacks, and let me walk out of here, so I won't have to deal with you, or the DoD anymore_."

Rosen stared at Nina's hypnotic gaze, but before the GO's at the door had a chance to apprehend Nina, Rosen raised his hand to both of the men, without breaking eye contact with Nina, saying, "Mrs. Theroux, I'll have you know , again, that I am a _highly trained_ Neurologist, and i'm sorry to say that I cannot just simply allow you to leave just yet. Also, a man my age couldn't quite possibly do such a feat as Seventeen-Hundred Jumping Jacks." He said with a small laugh. Nina leaned back, surprised, but hadn't quite shown the expression on her face. Suddenly, a small, yet noticeable, beeping noise came from Rosen's thin, silver Wrist Watch, apparently catching his and Nina's eye. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Theroux, I must attend to my other Client. I'm sorry to have to cut our meeting short, but there's a young man in a small Neighborhood that I have to see. You're welcome to join me, if you prefer. Uh, Consider it an _extension_ to our meeting."

Nina looked at Rosen acceptingly, knowing, now, what he was implying. And, seeing as how she really didn't have anything better to do at that precise moment, also meaning it could quite possibly get the two Government goons off her back, she gladly accepted the offer. _'And, perhaps_,' she thought to herself, as she exited Rosen's Office, '_he'll be more fun than this boring Therapist_.'

* * *

><p>As they drove through a small, disclosed Neighborhood, in one of Nina's 'Vehicles' (A Red Camaro, she said she borrowed from someone Yesterday), Nina couldn't help but notice the rows of beautiful Houses that were lining the Neighborhood. She was even able to get the GO's off her back, thanks to Rosen's excuse saying that he'll be able to handle her Ability without them. The drive took only an Hour, and the Weather was fair, seeing as how the Sun was out. During the drive, though, Nina had asked Dr. Rosen just who this 'young man' he was supposed to see was. All he told her was that his name was Gary Bell, he was 22-Years old, and was also an Alpha just like her, but... special, in a way, and with his own unique Ability. After a while, they finally pulled up to a two-story house, where a woman, who looked a little older than Rosen in comparison, was tending to the Garden near the house's Front Porch.<p>

As they made their way to the Front Gate of the House, Dr. Rosen called out to the woman, and she responded by looking up from her work, smiling sweetly, and waving towards the Doctor with a gloved hand. "Hello, Sandra." Rosen greeted the woman with a grin. At first, Nina had thought that they were together, until she saw the two shake hands, as if they were having some sort of professional meeting. Which, she suspected, they were here for.

"He's inside, Upstairs in his Bedroom, working, as always. Who's this, by the way?" The woman named Sandra asked, cautiously, looking at Nina with curious eyes.

"Nina Theroux." She introduced herself politely with a smile, trying to ease the elderly woman's worry. "I'm one of Rosen's... Patients," She said, trying to use the word professionally, without fail.

"Oh." stated the woman, assured, and appearing to have the worry somewhat lifted from her Shoulders. "Well, in that case, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Sandra Bell: Gary Bell's Mother." This took Nina a little aback. She looked at Rosen for some form of better understanding, but Rosen was too focused on getting inside. Was this where his other 'Client' lived? With his Mom? _'oh, great_,' Nina thought. _'A 22-year old living with his Mother? This should be interesting'_.

As they entered the House, Nina was stunned. The place was in perfect Condition. Shoes perfectly aligned at the Front Door, Shelves free of any speck of Dust, and no sign of messes anywhere. What had also caught Nina's attention was a Schedule on the Refrigerator Door labeled 'Gary's Schedule'. When Rosen mentioned he was a young man, she didn't think he was _that_ young. At least in Maturity.

"Gary? Dr. Rosen's here!" Sandra called up the stairs. No response. "He might be busy. Right this way, please," Sandra Bell said, guiding the two of them up the two sets of stairs. "And, if you don't mind me asking," Sandra added, cautiously. "Please don't talk too loud. Gary doesn't quite like to be interrupted while he's working. He say's it 'Interrupts his Signals'." As Nina was trying to decipher what she had meant by 'his Signals', they approached a Door to the right labeled;

'Gary's Room; Knock Before Entering.'

Sandra proceeded to knock on Gary's door lightly, and what came next as a response almost made Nina almost lose her footing. "Who is it? Mom? Rosen? I saw Rosen pull up on a Security Camera. And he- he's not driving his usual Car. Oh," the young man piped, "And you can come in." His voice had an off-key tone to it, but Nina could tell almost instantly that this 'young man' wasn't quite what she expected him to be. Matter-of-factly, when Sandra introduced herself. And, as Sandra opened the door to his room, Nina could only describe what she was seeing as such; A young, frail-looking boy was sitting on the foot of his Bed, fiddling his fingers in the air, swiping, snapping, and twisting his Wrist, almost as if he were composing a Symphony, just without the Music and the Band. He had short, dark-brown hair, and she also noticed he had Blue-Green eyes, because they were open widely enough for her to see them looking almost directly at her from where she stood. His wardrobe consisted of a Striped, colored Shirt, Plain Blue Jeans, Simple Running Shoes, and he kept fidgeting with a Thick, Soft, Blue Wristband. He suddenly stopped what he was doing, and looked towards Nina's direction. "Who are you?" He asked Nina, with furrowed Eyebrows. "Dr. Rosen, who is She? That person behind you? She wasn't with you before, or Yesterday. Or the day before Yesterday."

"Yes, I know, Gary. I apologize. This is Nina Theroux," he said, introducing her. "And, like you, she, too, is an Alpha. She has the Ability to make people do what she want's them to do. Nina?" He turned to see that Nina was standing behind both him and Sandra, arms crossed, a bit irritated. She was hoping that Gary was the sort of person who was able-body looking. Instead she was a bit disappointed, despite how handsome he looked, that he was the boy who sat before her at that moment. "Nina, care to introduce yourself to Gary?" She looked over to the young Gentleman who, like before, was fiddling his fingers in the air, but stopped each second to look at her, still, with furrowed Brows. Not directly, though.

"Hey... Gary." She hesitated at first, hoping that she wouldn't have to strike a conversation with him. However; he simply turned away, shyly, returning to whatever it was that he was doing. She scoffed, "Okay, then." Nina said, taking Gary's gesture as rude. "I guess we're obviously done here. I'll be in the Car if you need me." she was about to just walk out of the House, and drive away, until Dr. Rosen caught her by the Shoulder, stopping her dead in her tacks. She turned, frustrated, giving Rosen a dirty look, until he spoke up.

"You'll have to forgive Gary, here," Rosen said. "He is High Functioning Autistic, to a Degree, and-"

"32, on the CARs Scale." Gary interrupted for a Brief moment, before returning to his 'work'.

"Yes, thank you, Gary," Rosen said. "And he is a 'Transducer'. This means that he can see, hear, and translate any, and all, Electromagnetic Wavelengths by doing what you see here." Rosen pointed out, as Gary continued his 'gestures'. "He can track Cell Phones, GPS's, pretty much any kind of Electrical Device that gives off any kind of Signal. The only problem though, is that we are unable to see what he sees, because his Brain has an abnormal Growth to where he can only see what he is doing."

By now, Nina was _a little_ impressed with Gary's Ability, but was also concerned about the mention of the growth. "But," Gary spoke up, making all heads turn towards him. "It's a good growth, Dr. Rosen forgot to mention." Nina's concern for the poor boy had disappeared, now reassured. "And," Gary added, "I can't do Nokia. That's a different Protocol. And Microwave Towers mess with my Signals, that's why- that's why we live out here. Me and my Mom. And I sometimes get Headaches when I stay online for too long. That's my Downside. That's what Dr. Rosen calls it. He says all Alphas have a downside."

Dr. Rosen looked back at Nina, and, judging by the look on her face, she wasn't hoping to stick around a moment longer. "So, Gary," he said to the Autistic Alpha, who was still apparently reading Wavelengths. His head turned to Dr. Rosen, but his eyes were looking elsewhere. "How would you like to go on a Car ride to the Office, today. Nina here drives-"

"A 2011, Red Camaro. 4- Seated. New York License Plate; 1-HRT-M1CR. Oh," He said, pausing for a moment, fiddling his fingers in the air, to which Nina now recognized as 'reading his Signals'. "Its 'I Heart My Car'. It was a bunch of Numbers and Letters." He laughed to himself, almost making Nina smile at Gary's childish nature. "She Misspelled everything, Dr. Rosen."

"Actually, Gary." Nina spoke up, correcting the Transducer. She wasn't really offended at all, considering it wasn't really her car, and that Gary had again turned away, looking elsewhere. "License Plates sometimes look like that on a lot of Cars." Gary said nothing in response to her, but instead continued to speak to Rosen.

"And, why, Dr. Rosen? Why can't I do my work here? In my room?" he asked, curiously.

"Well," Dr. Rosen thought twice about what he needed to say, before he had to say it. "Apparently, we need your help to track an Alpha that has caused serious injury to one of his Co-Workers. No one knows for sure what that ability is just yet, but, with your help, we'll be able to hopefully find him. Plus, it'll be easier for you, and for Nina, to get to know each other a little more." Dr. Rosen had to wait a few moments before Gary finally got up, and made his way past Rosen and Nina, who he almost made contact with, and Nina thought for sure he was going to walk out to the car, himself.

"Okay." He said, turning excitedly, stopping just before the stairs. "I have to get my Jacket, though. The one with the Hood. The Weather Channel said it was going to rain. Tonight." Nina peered outside Gary's Bedroom Window, and saw nothing but clear skies, and a couple of kids riding their Bikes. To be fair, though, she really hadn't had thought about checking the Weather. Not since the day she was apprehended by the FBI, and was almost sent to a place called Binghamton.

Binghamton wasn't exactly what people like her would call 'home', due to its intimidating size, and High, Metal Fencing. A few weeks ago, before she even met Dr. Rosen, Nina overheard some NYPD Officers talking about a 'certain place where those freaks go'. Freaks. That's all anyone ever called Alphas these days.

"Nina?" Dr. Rosen called from Downstairs, breaking her from her inner thoughts. "Are you ready to go back to the Office?" If anything, Nina didn't want to go back, at all. She just wanted to do what she wanted to do. But, seeing as how she didn't want to be snatched up by the FBI again, for misusing her Ability, or for whatever other reason, she decided she'll just stick around Rosen and Gary. At least until she can clear her name.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" A Man with a Deep, Husky voice said, his Assistant standing across from him.<p>

"Y-yes, Sir" Said the Assistant, meekly. "It's done. However, I regret to inform you that the Alpha you sent to capture the target has... _failed_ in his mission. He has landed himself in the Hospital in Queens, New York, and won't be making a sound recovery sometime, soon." He withdrew a little. Wishing that he hadn't said what he said. He always tries to not disappoint his Boss, and when he does... the thought made Gregory "Lackey" Graham's spine shiver.

"No matter, Lackey. It's fine" The Man said to his awkward Assistant. "What's done is done, I've already heard of what had happened to Franklin from Echo, and I've sent Annabelle Grayson to go and find him."

"Parish, Sir?" Lackey asked, shaking. Whoever this 'Annabelle Grayson' was, she sounded like an important Person. "Who's Annabelle Grayson?"

"That's for only me to know now, and for you to know soon enough." Stanton Parish said, confidence glowing brightly upon his face.

**Well, that's about it for this Chapter. Let me know in the Comments below what you think, and i'll be sure to finish this soon.**


	2. Chapter 2- Recruiting

***Disclaimer; I do not own "Alphas". All Rights reserved to the SyFy(tm) Television Network. The story begins way before the First Season takes place. In the previous Chapter, Nina and Dr. Rosen are still trying to get along, and when Nina meets Gary for the first time, she feels as though he's going to be quite the handful. Also, Stanton Parish is planning something... 'Parish' what's it going to be, and who's involved? Let's find out...**

* * *

><p>Nina was the first out of the three to make it to her Car, waving a quick goodbye to Sandra, while Rosen and Gary were saying their Goodbye's. However; Gary suddenly stopped just before walking off the Sidewalk, turned around, and faced back towards his House. He didn't want to leave. At least not yet. He wasn't even comfortable about riding in Nina's Camaro, either, no matter how sleek it looked to him. "Gary?" Doctor Rosen spoke to him in a concerned tone of voice, causing him to turn his focus on his Therapist, but not look him directly in the eye. "Are you okay?"<p>

"No." Gary said, looking between Nina's Car and his house. He was now fidgeting with his wristband more than when he was in his Bedroom. "Doctor Rosen, I... I don't want go, yet. I don't want to leave my Mom alone. What if she wants to know how I am? What if she can't reach me, and something terrible happens?" He was now beginning to pace back and forth, very quickly now, still fidgeting with his wristband. This would be considered the very first time that Gary Bell would be using his Alpha Abilities outside the protection of his home. This wouldn't be a problem, of course, but it would also mean this would be a big step towards his own independence.

"Gary, I understand." He assured the Transducer. "I know you don't want to leave home, but-"

"Yeah," The Autistic Alpha interrupted, his voice raising to a high volume. "I don't want to leave, yet. I want my Mom to know that i'm safe when I leave home, Doctor Rosen!" he was still uncontrollably pacing, and fidgeting with his wristband, until Doctor Rosen revealed to Gary a small Cellular Device from under his coat. He stopped pacing, but he was still fidgeting with his Wristband, as he eyed the small, rectangular object.

"Which is why," Dr. Rosen said, slowly, "I had bought you _this_." Gary didn't hesitate, as he reached for the phone, like a puppy reaching for a Treat. "But," He added, pulling the electronic out of Gary's reach. Nina was watching the whole thing, wondering the whole time what they were doing. "You must promise me that you'll take _extremely_ good care of it, don't let anyone else but you use it, and you must use it only in an Emergency, or while you're working. I don't have the warranty for it, but I promise you I have set up your Mother's Phone Number in here, as well as mine. Do you understand?"

Gary didn't attempt another reach for the Cellphone, but instead, reached his hands out, and said in his most honest voice, "Yeah, I promise, Doctor Rosen, and... and I promise I won't let anyone else use it, except for me. Because it's my Phone. And no one else uses my phone except for me." Rosen gave Gary a serious look, but knew that the Transducer would _always _do his best to be honest with him.

"Very well, then, Gary. Here you go." As soon as he placed the cell Phone in Gary's hands, he instantly withdrew it to his chest, like a child with a piece of Candy.

"Thank you, Doctor Rosen." Gary said, happily, still tightly holding it to his chest. "I'm going in the Car, now." As Rosen watched Gary happily walk over to Nina, she opened the door for him, but he suddenly stood firm. "Oh, it's 4-Seated. And, I want to drive." He heard Gary say to her. Rosen was about to say something, until he heard Nina speak. Not in her normal tone of voice, but her 'push' voice instead. She must've been really irritated, because he had suddenly heard her tone change.

"_Gary... just get in the back seat... and just stay put until Rosen gets_ in." She stood there, waiting for Gary to follow her direct orders, just like all the other people she had pushed before, but was caught off guard by what he said next.

"No. I want to drive. Why can't I drive?" Now, the poor boy just look lost, but Nina was surprised that he seemed completely fine, as if her Ability didn't even faze him at all. But, instead of letting it get to her, she simply told him that it was her car, and whenever he gets his own, _that's_ when she'll let him drive hers. As all three of them got into Nina's Camaro, she began to think and wonder as to how it was possible for Gary, of all the people she had pushed in her life, would somehow be unaffected by her Induction. She had also asked Rosen where he got the Cell Phone, and he said to her quietly that it was just his old cell phone.

* * *

><p>Bill Harken is a happily married man. He has an adoring Wife, but still has no Children to look after. He likes that kind of lifestyle, though. His Wife, Jeanie; However, seems to disagree. Just this morning, they had a disagreement about 'having kids' and 'being wonderful parents'. Now, at his office at the DoD, this one person, a middle-aged Co-worker of his, was the last thing he needed to deal with. He was just about to walk into the main lobby, when suddenly, he heard an agitated voice from behind him. "Harken! Don't you even think about leaving this building! Do you know how much Paperwork you had me fill out? And for what?! Some goon decides to press aggravated assault charges on you, and Sue this Department for what <em>you <em>did! Unbelievable...!"

Bill didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to get home, greet his Wife, and-

"HE-LLO?! Earth to Harken! Are you deaf?!" Now, the middle-aged man, his nametag revealing his name to be "Daniel Chester", had gotten in his face about it. He waved his hand in front of Bill's face, causing Harken to now pay attention to Agent Chester, only causing him to become infuriated. "And if that wasn't bad enough, now you start spacing out, as if you're re-" The man had not even a second to finish his sentence, when he had felt Bill's hands press hard against his chest, and felt gravity take control.

Bill had nearly killed his own Co-worker that day. He was lucky Daniel didn't even press charges, but instead claimed that _he _was the one to provoke Bill to act unprofessionally. Unfortunately, he was demoted to a desk job by his Boss, fearing that he might do the same thing to another Agent. As for Agent Chester, he was sent to the Hospital in Queens for recovery from head trauma.

And the blood spot on the wall was the worst part.

* * *

><p>"Oh," Gary said, in a tone that caused both Nina and Rosen to turn and face him. He had been sitting in the back seat of Nina's Camaro, waving his hands in the Air, reading the Signals that passed by. There were a ton of them all around him, but he was able to single out the signal produced by the Security Camera coming from the Building they were sitting across from, thanks to the new phone Dr. Rosen gave him. The roof of Nina's Camaro was also up, so that Gary could go to work without any unwanted attention. Doctor Rosen had suggested this because it could probably help Gary relax a little until they got to the Office.<p>

"What is it, Gary? What do you see?" Rosen was always asking Gary those kind of questions, since they day they met in fact. He was always amazed that Gary was able to use his Alpha Ability, despite the Autistic behavior. One time, he had asked Gary to draw what he can see, and Lee was _amazed_. Shapes, Colors, all formed in lines and swirls. He had told Rosen that even though they were amazing, they would sometimes give him headaches, so he would sometimes have to sometimes ignore the Signals, and would substitute it with other electronics. But that didn't matter. They would always be there, no matter how hard he wanted to make them vanish. They would always entertain him, though. That was the only bright side.

"Okay, he... he pushed someone against the Wall." Gary said, worry shaping in his voice. "Bill did. And, there's blood. That's gross Doctor Rosen." Gary continued to watch the invisible footage in front of him, still trying to skip to where Bill was now. "Aha! Gotcha!" The young man piped up.

"Where is he, Gary?" Nina asked, shifting the Cars' gear in Reverse, ready to back out of their parking space, if necessary.

"Oh, wait... he's right there." And, as if on cue, there was a knock on the Window of the Driver's Seat, just as Gary had pointed towards Nina's direction. "That's him. That's Bill."

Nina almost yelped in surprise, and Rosen was beginning to worry. Gary, on the other hand, was still self-congratulating himself, as they all looked at Bill's burly figure bending down to peer inside the car. Nina refused to roll down her car window, until Rosen had whispered to her that it was okay. Carefully, she pressed the button for the Window to roll down, and smiled. "How can I help you today, sir?" Nina asked, pretending to not seem at all suspicious.

"Well, first off," He said, showing them his FBI Badge. "You can start be telling me as to why you have been parked outside this building all day, and tell me who you..." he checked the back seat for anything out of the ordinary, only to see Gary fidgeting with his wristband, and eyeballing him. "...are."

"Well, Agent Harken," Dr. Rosen spoke up from the passenger seat, "We'll be honored to answer any questions you may have. But first, we need you to come with us. We fear that you may be in some kind of... danger."

Bill stood there, first looking at Rosen, then at Nina, who was looking confident in his answer, and then at Gary, who was waving his hand in the air in a distinct way. "I don't think so. Perhaps next time I see you three, you won't look so-" He was cut off by Nina, who had grabbed Harken by the arm.

"_Look at me!_" She demanded. He did as she said. She continued, still putting him in a trance. "_Get in._" Bill did just that, taking the seat next to Gary, as he scooted over. As soon as he took his seat, Nina continued. "_Now... go to sleep, and only wake up when we get to where we need to go. Then... walk with us, to Rosen's Office, and cuff yourself... to one of his Chairs._"

As Bill drifted to a deep sleep, Gary spoke up, "Ha. He did what you said. You're like a Hypnotist."

Nina smiled a little, as they pulled out of the Parking Lot, laughing on the inside at Gary's... compliment.

* * *

><p>Rachel Pirzad. The 22-year old Indian woman had been in her bedroom for more than three weeks now. She wanted to get out and see the world to her heart's content, but her senses were still forcing her to shelter herself inside her room, and forcing her to wear a working set of Sound-proof Headphones around her ears. Her father would always check on her, opening her door, and accidentally bringing in the outside noise, so she had to continuously shut down her hearing in order for her to withstand it.<p>

"Rachel?" Her father asked, worriedly, closing the door behind him. Rachel reactivated her hearing, so that she can communicate with the man who had raised her from the beginning. "Rachel, please tell me you can hear me?" Rachel nodded, but had refused to say anything. She hasn't spoken a single word since she developed her Ability, and was afraid of how it might affect others around her when she felt that her senses brought her pain. "Look, my love. I know that you don't like what you have. And, I can respect that. But, you need help with this." She looked at him, worry spreading on her face like a Tsunami just hit her.

"What're you saying, Papa? You think i'm crazy? Or that I need to go into a home? Or-"

"No!" Her father yelled, causing Rachel to curl her body even more into itself. He sighed, "Rachel, sweetie. I know someone who just might be able to help you with what you have. This... Synthe- whatever it is." He tried to say it correctly, but it just wouldn't come out right. Rachel couldn't help but smile a little at her Papa's efforts. "He can help you, and I think he's the only one who _can_. Now, i'm going to give him a call, and I expect you to be ready and dressed. You can even take your Headphones with you if you need them, okay?" She nodded, putting her trust in what her father was telling her.

"Papa?" Rachel asked, just before he walked out the door. "What's his name? I'm just curious..."

"His name is Dr. Lee Rosen. He says he's a Neurologist, whatever that means."

* * *

><p>Harken had woken up with a start. He tried to stand up, but had found he was handcuffed to a small, wooden chair. As he looked around, his gaze met with that of an old man's. "Oh, good." He said, cheerfully. "You're awake. Now, please try to understand that we had no choice but to bring you here by force, Mr. Harken. You were in danger."<p>

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, still feeling a little groggy. He didn't even know how long he was asleep, and already, he was handcuffed to a chair, being questioned by someone that appeared to be twice his age. "Where am I, how did I get here, and who the _hell_ did this to me?" he asked, pointing to the set of locked handcuffs.

"Why," Rosen pointed out. "You did this to yourself. Well, technically, Nina 'pushed' you, and made you do this. But, do not worry. We did nothing that would've caused you great harm." He made his way around his desk, and towards Bill, who recoiled a little, not sure whether or not he should trust this man. "My name," the elderly gentleman said, while un-cuffing Bill from his small prison. "Is Dr. Lee Rosen. I am a Neurologist, who specializes in the study of the brain, and I must say, these latest scans from a couple weeks back are... quite impressive, Mr. Harken." He said, as he pulled out MRI Scans from a Manila Folder.

Bill couldn't believe it. How did this man know about him? Who told him? He had questions, but somehow knew that this 'Dr. Rosen' had the answers. "Alright," Harken said. "Humor me, Doc. What am I doing here, who's after me, and where are those other two people you were with?"

Rosen sighed. "I'll get to that, but first, I want to test your Alpha Ability. Now, I have here-"

"Hold on." Bill interrupted. "_Alpha_ Ability? You must be joking."

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Harken," Rosen said, reassuringly. "This is no joke. You have an Ability known as 'Flight-or-Fight Response'. This enables you to, whenever you feel emotionally stressed or excited, generate an excessive amount of adrenaline throughout your body, making you sweat, and giving you an increased amount of Speed, Stamina, and Strength."

Bill just laid back in his chair. He remembered, even if he didn't want to, the FBI Agent he had shoved earlier. Was that what it was? His 'Flight-or-Fight Response'? He shook his head. "Look- Lee, Is it? I don't know what you're going on about, but I am not an 'Alpha'. I am a federal FBI Agent who had just been demoted, and now, i'm in a room with some... _Psychiatrist_," Bill used the term loosely, "Who says that i'm a... Super hero."

Rosen said nothing further. Instead, he handed Bill a small, Metallic Cube, and placed it in his hand. "Try to crush this, using only one hand."

Bill looked at the cube, then back at Rosen. He smiled, "C'mon, Doc. You have got to be kidding me. This must be, like, what? Titanium Steel? What exactly do you expect me to do with this?" Lee bent forward towards Bill, trying to make himself look as serious as possible without trying to make what he said next to the confused man.

"Trust me. I know exactly what i'm talking about Mr. Harken. You see, I have two other Alphas under my watchful eye, and they have been successfully progressing throughout the years working with me. Perhaps, you remember seeing them a few hours ago?"

Bill leaned back again, only this time, he tried to remembered what happened before he blacked out. He then realized who Rosen was implying, and spoke up. "You mean that one lady who seemed all upset and worried about my appearance, and that kid you had in the back seat _waving_ his hand in the air?"

"Yes." Dr. Rosen agreed. "Their names are Nina Theroux and Gary Bell. Nina has the ability to control people based on eye contact. This is called 'Hyper Induction'. And Gary is a Transducer. This means he has the Ability to see any and all electromagnetic Wavelengths, but only he can see them. The only way he can translate these Signals is by waving his hand in a certain pattern."

"So..." Bill said, looking at the handcuffs, the chair, and looking all over Rosen's office. "Nina is the reason why i'm here now? And the reason why you found me is because of this 'Gary' kid...?"

"Hey!" Said an annoyed voice, from outside Rosen's Office Door. "I'm not a kid, I'm an Adult."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Annabelle." Stanton Parish said, his voice now light and gentle. "I trust your Mission went well?"<p>

"Always." Said the young woman with Brunette hair. She wore a short, black leather jacket, with a striped shirt underneath, Biker Pants that were weathered at the knees, and Black High Heels. "By now, Mr. Chester would have no idea who he is, what his Alpha Power was, and who he works for. Banshee also managed to destroy all the lights in the main lobby of the Hospital, and soon we won't have any more interference from the FBI or the Federal Government."

"Excellent work, Mrs. Grayson. With Daniel in the Hospital suffering from Amnesia, he won't even realize that he was the diversion all along. That's why we sent him after Harken. And as for Banshee, let him know that he'll be able to go about his days until we need him again."

"Yes, sir." Annabelle turned sharply, and was about to walk out of Parish's Office, until he spoke up again.

"Oh, and Mrs. Grayson?"

She stopped, dead in her tracks. He feared Stanton whenever he said those words. And those words meant trouble. "Y-yes, sir." She trembled her words out, hoping to god that he didn't notice.

"Any news on Lee?"

"Just one, sir. I had received word that... well... he... um..."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Grayson. He what?"

She sighed, thinking to herself what that Australian woman, Griffon, had told her the other day. That was Annabelle's only down side: She can easily make people forget _anything_ she wanted them to forget, but she also had to remove a chunk of her memory in order for her to keep track of what she was supposed to remember. "Lee is... recruiting, sir."

"And, who, might I ask," Parish said, anxiety obviously heard in his voice. "Is Lee recruiting? More DoD Agents for us to knock down?"

She breathed deeply, hoping that she wouldn't regret the next set of words that came out of her mouth. "No, sir... Lee is recruiting... other Alphas."

* * *

><p><strong>*Well, that's it for this Chapter. Review, Fav, do whatever. Just let me know what you think in the Comments below. Maybe in the next Chapter, Parish will confront Rosen. And, with the Pawns almost in place, he hopes that this 'grand plan' of his will finally work out.*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Taken

***Disclaimer; I do not own "Alphas". All Rights reserved to the SyFy(tm) Television Network. In the previous Chapter, Nina discovers that she can not use her Alpha Ability on Gary, but she wants to know why; Bill meets Rosen in the most awkward way possible, and Gary interrupts for a quick moment; and Stanton begins to put his plan into action.**

* * *

><p>"And, you must be... Gary, correct?" Bill Harken said, walking over to the young man, who was standing idly at the doorway. Bill must've intimidated him a little, because the young man had immediattely started to back up, now fidgeting with his wristband. Harken stopped, and looked at Rosen for some explanation for the young man's behavior.<p>

"Gary, um, why don't you go and get Nina from her Office. I'm pretty sure that you and her would want to meet Mr. Harken, in a more... professional way." Rosen walked back over to his desk, attempting to hide Bill's folder from Gary's view. It wasn't that he wanted the others to know about Bill's past, but he can't risk Gary knowing _all about _ Bill's _records_, despite his 'Transduction' Ability. Gary didn't say anything, though, but instead turned and walked towards Nina's Office. Rosen heard Bill chuckle under his breath, after Gary told Nina, out loud, that the 'man with the attitude wants to meet you'.

"Now, Bill, if you would be so kind as to return to your seat, so that we may continue?" Bill had suddenly remembered he was still holding the Metal Cube in his hand, but was still wondering as to why the kid named 'Gary' had retreated in such a disgruntled way.

"Alright, Doc." Bill said, returning to his seat. "Where were we? You said something about using my-"

"Yes," the Doctor interjected. "I would like for you to use your Alpha Ability to crush the Cube that you have in your hand. But, only using _one_ hand." Bill looked thoughtfully at the square object. He didn't know what exactly Doctor Rosen meant by 'Alpha Ability', but, if he had one, so be it.

He stared at the gleaming object for a little while. He took in a deep breath... and squeezed.

Nothing.

"Again, please." Rosen beckoned. Bill looked at him, but Lee said nothing else. He just watched, as Bill attempted every breath to crush the cube in his hand.

"Again."

Nothing.

"Again."

Still nothing.

"One more time."

Bill squeezed as hard as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't crush it.

"Okay, Mr. Harken. It would seem that your 'Flight-or-Fight Response' comes from an _E__motional_ response, instead of a Physical one. So, tell me; what must have it been like for you to get Demoted? Were you... upset? Worried? Stressed?"

"Well..." Bill had to think long and hard about this. But no words had come to mind as to how he felt. He just felt... worthle- the Cube suddenly began to form a minor dent under Harken's tightening grip, catching him completely off-guard.

Rosen let a small grin escape from his face, as he looked down at Bill's progress. "That's good, for right now." He grabbed the object from Bill's hand, replacing it on the opposite corner of his desk. He didn't want to push Bill too emotionally far, in fear of him possibly breaking anything else in his office. Harken almost jumped out of his seat, when there was a soft knock on the door. Nina was standing there, alongside Gary, who was absent-mindedly waving his hand in the air like usual, and judging by the look on their faces, they must've witnessed part of what was going on.

"He crushed it." Gary spoke up, sheepishly, paying no attention to his surroundings, as he continued to fidget with his wristband. "Nina, look. He crushed it."

"Yeah, Gary," said Nina, as he eyeballed both Bill and the work he had made for himself on Rosen's Desk. "I can see that. I'm Nina, by the way." She said, walking in Bill's direction. "Nina Theroux."

"Bill Harken." He said as he looked towards the young man that was still saying nothing, but Doctor Rosen spoke up, speaking for the silent boy. "And... this is Gary Bell. He's our-"

"I'm... I'm a Transducer." Gary finally spoke up. Rosen sighed to himself, knowing that Gary had always been the one to hesitate whenever it came to talking to other people. "I can see Electromagnetic Wavelengths, except for Nokia. That's a different Protocol. Oh," Gary waved his hand in the air, again, apparently reading, what Bill believed to be, the Wavelengths in the air. "You have several text messages from someone named 'Jeanie', Bill. One reads 'Get home soon, babe'. Oh, there's another one. This one reads-"

Rosen spoke up before Gary continued to read more. "Gary, I do believe you have made your point. Bill," He said, catching the other man's attention. "Gary here, the reason why he behaves a certain way, is because he is High Functioning Autistic."

"32, on the CARS Scale." Gary added. "But i'm a Genius. Doctor Rosen said so." Gary smiled to no one in particular when he said this.

Rosen was about to continue speaking when suddenly his phone began to ring. When he answered it, the voice on the other end sounded a little dry. Indian, and Male, to be exact. "H-hello?" The gentleman said cautiously. "Am I speaking to Dr. Lee Rosen, the Neurologist?"

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who is calling?" At that minute, Gary appeared to have picked up the call via his Signals. "Just one moment, please." He gestured for Nina to escort both him and Bill out of his Office, and when she did, Gary was trying to stay. Eventually, Rosen was the only person in his Office, thanks to Bill closing the double doors behind them.

"This is... you can call me Mr. Pirzad." The man said, apparently unwilling to give Lee his first name. "I run a Tailor Shop in town, and I have a daughter that goes by the name of 'Nina Pirzad'. She says that she has problems with her hearing, sight... pretty much all of her senses." Rosen asked the man known as 'Mr. Pirzad' as to how he got this number, and why he had sounded so frantic in the first place. "You were referred to me by a close friend of mine, but look. Nina has been locked in her room for days now, and there hasn't been any sign of her coming out her room. Please, I'll... give you the location of the Shop. Our home is just above it."

As Lee began to write down the address, and hang up the phone, Bill walked back in, agitation clearly visible on his face. "Bill? What seems to be the matter?"

"Why not ask _him_!" Harken turned and faced Gary. Clearly, something happened between the two, because Gary had the same expression on his face, but with his brows more furrowed than Bills.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Gary said loudly, clearly trying hard to defend himself. "You don't have it encrypted! You should get it encrypted! Don't blame me!" He fidgeted with his wristband again. Rosen didn't even have to ask what the problem was this time. But, instead, he gathered his small team in his office, and told them that there may be another Alpha that needed their help. And, although Bill Harken was new to the Team's status quo, he was also an FBI Agent, which could be a big help in solving future cases.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Rachel." Rachel's father said as he walked into her room. "Dr. Rosen said he's on his wa-" A scrawny man in a Tailor-made suit was standing next to Rachel's bed. Rachel was wearing her sound-proof headphones, while holding them in place. Her father held his ears, as if they would instantly fly off his head. The man in the Suit raised his voice to an ear-piercing bellow, as he stood in place. The windows exploded, glass landing on the concrete below, and Rachel's mirror instantly cracked. When he was done, he carried Rachel out her room door, while she was still recovering from the Alphas' Ability.<p>

* * *

><p>Doctor Rosen clutched his steering wheel tightly, as he and his team pulled up to what looked like the worlds worst crime scene in Forensics history. Bill was in the passenger seat, looking around at all the men in Blue with the acronym 'F.B.I.' on the back of their jackets, and civilians being carried into Ambulance vehicles. Nina stared in awe as she looked at the top floor, which looked like a bomb had gone off inside the building, only without the smoke and flame. Gary, on the other hand was reading the Signals that were floating around him, reading out loud each person's voice. "Ah-Attention all units, attention all units! This is Captain Joseph Banks. We have a possible bomber in the area. Also, be on the lookout of a kidnapped victim, Rachel Pirzad, 22, young Indian woman, Long, Brown hair, and-"<p>

Doctor Rosen stopped Gary, only to try to redirect his attention on the security cameras that were stationed just across the street. "Gary? If you could please check the Security Cameras from across the street over there, I believe they might tell us just what happened."

Gary immediattely began to get to work, as he watched the stream of energy emerge from the Cameras to the air in front of him. He opened it up to see... static. Nothing but static. Even if he rewound the footage, there was still nothing but static and nothing more. His breathing became abnormal, and he began to repeat himself, "No... no... no... no...no.."

"Gary?" Lee asked, worriedly. "Is everything okay? You _are _looking at the Camera feed, correct?"Gary didn't respond, as he waved his hands even more than before when they were pulling up.

"There's no..." He still waved his hands in the air, just _trying _to get anything. "Dr. Rosen, there's no Video Footage. It's all static-y. I can't..." He stopped, just staring at something the others couldn't see. Suddenly, he spoke up. "Oh, wait. There is something. Yeah. There's a van outside, black, tinted windows- oh!" He gestured his index and thumb to look like he was measuring something, causing the viewed video footage to zoom in on a man dressed in a black suit, and a woman with dirty-blonde hair placing a thin, Indian woman in the van. The same one that matched the description Gary heard earlier. "They took her. Dr. Rosen, they took Rachel."

"Who, Gary? Who took Rachel? Is there a License Plate?" Rosen asked, now being fully aware of that Gary might have just witnessed a kidnapping. But before Gary could even say anything about the perpetrators, there was a loud knock on the front drivers seat window, and a man in a buttoned, blue shirt with brown pants glared at Lee with frightened eyes. Lee rolled his window down a quarter of an inch, before he asked the man, "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes... are you Dr. Lee Rosen?" the man said blankly.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Oh, my apologies." The man composed himself. "I'm Mr. Pirzad. I'm the one who called you."

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke to find herself lying on a soft, white bed. Strangely, the rest of the room was white, as well as the furniture. She was still dressed in her nightgown, she noticed with a frown, and she stepped out of the bed, and listened. Nothing. No car horns, people talking, nothing. It was quiet. Peaceful, even. She opened the door to the room she was in, and almost fell back as a tall man in a fancy suit stood at her doorway. He had red-brown hair, and a beard covering his chin. "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Pirzad." He said, gently, holding out his hand to shake hers.<p>

"Who... who are you? Why did you kidnap me?!" Rachel demanded, rejecting the handshake. She recoiled when she saw the surprise on the tall man's face. "I-I'm sorry. It's just... who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Mrs. Pirzad," he said, holding up a set of women's clothes, neatly folded in his hands. "My name is Stanton Parish. And, no, I didn't send my associates to 'kidnap' you. I sent them to _save _you."

* * *

><p><strong>(O-o) Ooooooh, wasn't that exciting?! Maybe? No? Let me know in the comments below. And I apologize if this Chapter is short, i'm having a short case of 'Writer's Block' at the moment. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
